Reinhard van Astrea
Reinhard van Astrea is a character from the light novel series Re:Zero − Starting Life in Another World. He is the current Sword Saint and a member of the Royal Guard, currently acting as Felt's knight. Background Reinhard was born to his father Heinkel Astrea, and his mother, Louanna Astrea. At five years old, he obtained the title of Saint of the Sword while the Hakugei fought against his grandmother, Thearesia van Astrea, who passed away due the disappearance of her powers. Wilhelm van Astrea blamed Reinhard and Heinkel for her death, so they did not get along. Eventually he joined the Royal Guard, becoming an expert swordsman, and befriended Julius Juukulius and Ferris. In a mission, Reinhard with some forces arrived at the Argyle House to face a group of animated corpses. Miles, who was responsible for what was happening, tried to escape and ignored Reinhard's warnings, forcing him to kill him. 6 months ago, during the time when the whole Lugnician royal family died, one of the Nine God Generals, Balroy Temegrif, planned a coup while Reinhard, Julius, and Ferris were in the country, who were there because the Emperor of Vollachia wanted to meet Reinhard. The three of them got involved with Balroy and Julius was accused of killing him, however they were able to prove his innocence by defeating the real culprit, Gramdart Holstoy. Stats Attack Potency: '''At least '''Multi-Continent level, possibly Planet level '(Reinhard can stalemate Satella, who destroyed half of the entire world in a fit of rage. He is stated to be the strongest character in the series. Also stated to be able to easily destroy the world should he want, which so far has a surface area equivalent to 39.4% of Earth, which is the smallest possible size for the entire Re:Zero world), '''higher '''with various Blessing (Various blessing can make him continually grow even stronger) 'Speed: '''At least Faster than Light (Reid, who is inferior to Reinhard, managed to move and intercept 10 Jiwalds, which were stated to be a heat ray that attacks in a straight line at the speed of light. He also did this in a very casual manner by using chopsticks, yet Reinhard is much faster than he is), 'higher '''with various Blessings (Various blessing can make him continually grow even faster) 'Durability: '''At least Multi-Continent level', possibly' Planet level (Can clash against Satella in an endless battle), 'higher '''with various Blessings (Various blessing can make him continually grow even tougher) 'Hax: Magic Nullification '''(Has various Blessings that enable him to nullify magic, curses, debuffs, or buffs, and he can absorb magic at an absurd rate that makes other spells useless), '''Regeneration (Lesser spirits are attracted to Reinhard and try to heal him whenever he becomes injured, lesser spirits have been shown to heal fatal injuries before; he also has Blessings that passively heal him), Regeneration Nullification '(Elsa couldn't regenerate the wounds she sustained against Reinhard, and he has the Divine Blessing of the Shinigami which means slashes imbued with the blessing's power leave wounds that are unable to be healed, and the user can even reopen wounds others have if they are close enough and were originally inflicted by the user), '''Probability Manipulation '(Can make an attack have a 100 percent chance of missing him with the Blessings "Initiative", "First Attack Immunity", "Proceeding Attack Immunity" and Arrow Avoidance, and he can even make his own attacks always hit with "Arrow Guarantee"), 'Telepathy '(He can read the minds of others and even tell other people his thoughts), 'Matter Manipulation '(Rebirthed" the world after Puck froze trees, forest and towns etc, at absolute zero and turned them to dust, completely erased all traces of Puck from the world. Can atomize enemies) '''Immunity to Poison and Diseases, Resurrection '(Can revive himself continuously should he die), '''Power Receiving '(Can wish for any Blessing that exists in the Re:Zero world), '''Resistance to Death Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Absolute Zero, Illusions, Pain Manipulation, Mind Manipulation '(Satella is capable of all the aforementioned abilities, such as corrupting souls and stopping time; thus Reinhard should be able resist these abilities since Satella stalemates him. Absolute Zero Resistance comes from Puck, who can do this), possibly more (The total amount of Blessings in the Re:Zero world is unknown) 'Intelligence: High (His intelligence is stated to be normal, but his intuition is incredible, so even when taking a test, he’ll get full marks from answering normally, even if it’s not multiple choice. With just his intuition he can tell the physical condition of his opponents in battle by how their bodies feel when he hits them with his sword. He also has various Blessings that give him complete mastery over practically any weapon, and he can even use anything and turn it into an effective weapon) Stamina: 'Potentially '''Infinite '(Can fight against Satella endlessly, with neither losing) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'''Defective Gate: According to the Artificial Spirit Echidna, Reinhard's gate is unable to release the mana inside of his body back out into the atmosphere, though she mentions that he is able to absorb an incredible amount and that it doesn't cause any harm to his body as he uses all of his mana to boost his physical abilities. Because of this, he can make others unable to use any magic or spirit magic while he's absorbing mana. Also, Reinhard has no affinity with magic, making him unable to use it at all. *'Spirit Affinity': Minute Spirits are attracted to Reinhard and try to heal him whenever he becomes injured. However, he is unable to order or use the Spirits himself. *'Divine Protection': Divine Protections are blessings given to people at birth by the world, also rumored to be the Od Laguna. Some races have a Divine Protection that is always given to members of that race. Most people are born without any Divine Protection, and those who are born with it know of their own Divine Protection without being told. The ratio of Divine Protection holders is 1:100 for useless ones, 1:1,000 for useful ones, 1:10,000 for somewhat rare ones, 1:100,000 for really useful ones, 1:1,000,000 for unique ones, 1:10,000,000 for more than one, and the existence of those with more than one Divine Protection are considered to be strange. According to Beatrice, Witch Genes are incompatible with those who have Divine Protections. Reinhard has the ability to wish for any Divine Protection he wants, such as the Divine Protection of Judgement during the battle at Priestella, and this ability is confirmed to be unrelated to him being the Sword Saint. He has the following list of incomplete blessings, but is stated to have over 100. **'Sword Saint': Reinhard is the current Sword Saint as the current holder of the Divine Protection of the Sword Saint, which he inherited when he was 5 years old. Swordsmanship maxes out, and become able to draw Reid, the Dragon Sword. The blessing of being able to "break the unbreakable". **'Arrow Avoidance:' He cannot be hit by projectiles and long-distance attacks won’t hit Reinhard as the blessing causes thrown weapons such as knives to change their trajectory, effectively making it impossible for them to hit him, as shown in episode 3 of the anime, the trajectory of Elsa's thrown weapon was changed when aimed at him. **'Arrow Guarantee:' Any projectile he uses is guaranteed to hit the target. ** Magic Resistance: No curses, debuffs, or buffs can affect him. ** Fire Avoidance: 80% reduction from fire damage. ** Wind Absorption: 80% of wind magic is absorbed. ** Earth Resistance: Earth magic has an 80% reduced effect on him. ** Water Reflection: 80% of water magic is reflected. ** Darkness Immunity: 80% of dark magic is nullified. ** Light Sharing: 80% of light magic is shared to another target. ** Swiftness: He can move at superhuman speed. This affects mounts as well. ** Riding Mastery: He can ride any animals. ** Initiative: He cannot be ambushed, and all initial attacks from Reinhard connect. ** First Attack Immunity: The first time an attack is performed at Reinhardt, it always misses. ** Proceeding Attack Immunity: The second attack and all following attacks miss him. ** Rain Blessing: He gains power in rain. ** Sun Blessing: He gains power in sunny weather. ** Night's Blessing: He gains power during the night. ** Morning Blessing: He gains power during the morning. ** Mind Reading: Vague understanding of what's on other people's mind. ** Item Mastery: Able to know how to use any item he holds. ** Unarmed Mastery: Very strong even without any weapons. He can use a swordless style of fighting in which he uses his hand like a sword. ** Blessing of War God: Able to use any weapons masterfully, this extends to even things like iron pipes or disposable chopsticks, he can easily use them as weapons to cut through things. ** Blessing of Lake: Can walk on water, can also be used to submerge himself in water if he wishes. ** Blessing of Mist: Mist does not hinder his view. ** Blessing of Cloud: Can walk on clouds. ** Blessing of Lightning: Lightning will never strike him. ** Sodium Knowledge: He will never get salt and sugar mixed up. ** Taste King: No matter how or what he cooks, the food will come out delicious. ** Blessing of Frying, Steaming, Boiling: Complete mastery of all the cooking methods. ** Clothes Designing: Can design fabulous clothes that will surely start a fad. ** Master Teacher: His students become successful in learning. ** Training Mastery: Can train not only his body but also other people, to their maximum potential. ** Poison Immunity: Immunity to all poisons. ** Illness Immunity: Immunity to all diseases. ** Power Bleeding: Bleeding actually makes him stronger. ** Blessing of the Phoenix: Upon death, he is granted a "continue?" once. He has already used this blessing in his fight with Regulus. However, while it has been stated he can't receive the same blessing endlessly after he uses Blessing of the Phoenix, he will acquire Blessing of the Phoenix continued, and so on and so forth. In other words, he can resurrect endlessly. ** Judgment: Enables Reinhard to know of any Divine Protections his opponents have. ** Unknown Blessing: It has been stated that if a tactical nuke was used on Reinhard it wouldn't go off. ** Wind Evasion: A blessing that only ground dragons should have, it enables Reinhard to be unaffected by the wind and not encounter any wind resistance while running. ** Telepathy: Allows Reinhard to tell other people his thoughts telepathically. While it's normally used to tell close friends certain thoughts, it can be combined with singing to increase the strength and effect range. ** Precognition: He has a super sense which through his intuition alerts him of danger, and distinguishes all attacks in advance. ** List of Other Blessings: Due to Reinhard's nature of obtaining any Blessing, he can wish for these Blessings for even more power. Techniques * Magic Blast: Even without using Reid, Reinhard can still use a fraction of its true power to create a blast powerful enough to destroy city blocks. The attack creates a bright light that absorbs all magic within the area, and then fires a beam of pure magical energy. Equipment *'Dragon Sword Reid': As the Sword Saint, Reinhard wields the Dragon Sword Reid. The sword can only be drawn against opponents it deems worthy for it to be used against. It is mentioned that the sword is created by the Sword God. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *It was stated that in a war against the whole world Reinhard would win, however he would surrender if the world decided that he should **This means he can solo his own verse *Can stomp the ground hard enough to create a powerful shock-wave, and he was extremely casual when he did this *Should be much stronger than his grandfather, who can lift 6.6 tons with one arm *Can oneshot Puck, who can do this *As the strongest character in the series, he should be vastly superior to Minerva, who can alter the terrain and rupture mountains just by punching *Can stalemate Satella who is strong enough to consume the entire Re:Zero world, which is this big **Keep in mind that the entire Re:Zero world has yet to be fully explored, so the world might actually be as large as Earth *Should be superior to practically everyone else, who have these feats Speed/Reactions *Easily kept up with Elsa, who was confirmed to exceed the speed of sound and was even calced at Mach 2.76 *Is the most powerful Sword Saint, so he should be superior to previous wielders of Reid, who did feats like this *Far faster than Shaula, who did this *One of his Divine Protections, "Swiftness", grants this same speed to mounts as well *His speed and reflexes are further boosted by this Divine Protection "Precognition" and "Wind Evasion" *Precognition heightens his senses and reflexes, while Wind Evasion allows him to run without wind resistance Durability/Endurance *Isn't even fazed by being in close proximity to his own attack, which leveled an entire city wall *Should be superior to Minerva, the Archbishop of Wrath, who can survive her own punches; and they were stated to be able to rupture mountains *Tanks hits from Regulus Corneas, who was stated to destroy many cities in the past *Can fight off Puck at full power and tank his ice attacks *Easily shrugs off Elsa's attacks *Can trade blows with Satella *Has incredible stamina, and can fight Satella forever without tiring, showing no clear winner *Superior to the White Whale, who can tank this much damage Skill/Intelligence *Defeated his father in a sword fight and became a Sword Saint; all at the age of 5 *Becoming a Sword Saint is incredibly difficult and the minimum requirement is to be a master among swordfighters **Even as a 5 year old, was already much more skilled than any warrior due to being a Sword Saint, and his skill only continues to grow as he gets older *Wielding the Dragon Sword Reid maxes out ones skill in Swordsmanship, making Reinhard a knight among knights **Even without a weapon, can fight just as effectively as he would with a sword *Can wield any weapon with mastery similar to those who've trained with that weapon all their life **This includes literally anything, even chopsticks *Fights with great skill, and primarily utilizes a two handed sword fighting style, focusing on reach and stances to effectively use two handed swords **It can be assumed however that he can change his fighting style to suit whatever weapon he is using, and he will most likely utilize the most effective method in doing so *With just his intuition he can tell the physical condition of his opponents in battle by how their bodies feel when he hits them with his sword *Reinhard is mentioned to be a "perfect" person *Stated that while he has average intelligence, his intuition allows him to score perfectly in any exam Powerscaling Reinhard is the strongest character in the series bar none. He scales to everyone, and to every feat. He especially scales to Satella herself, due to the author stating he can stalemate her in an endless battle. Weaknesses *Due to his immense power, any weapon he uses that isn't Reid will crumble if he even tries to go slightly serious *Due to a defect in his magic fate, he cannot use magic and doesn't have any affinity with magic *Reinhard cannot literally get any ability that he wants, he can only get blessings that exist within the Re:Zero world **This is why he couldn't just wish for a blessing to beat Regulus, as a blessing doesn't exist that can defeat someone who is virtually invulnerable when using his ability "Stillness of an Object's Time" *He can only draw the Dragon Sword Reid if his opponent is worthy enough or is actually powerful enough to end the world like Satella Sources * Reinhard draws Dragon Sword Reid for DEATH BATTLE! by ApexUtopia * Reinhard's page on the Re:Zero Wikia Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Anime and Manga Characters Category:Re:Zero − Starting Life in Another World Category:Heroes Category:Knights Category:Male Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Magic Users Category:Water Manipulators Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Earth Manipulators Category:Light Manipulators Category:Darkness Manipulators Category:Blood Manipulators Category:Precognition Users Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Probability Manipulators Category:Healing Users Category:Multi-Continent Level Category:Planet Level Category:Faster than Light